


[podfic] belief undoes your disbelief

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, ITPE 2017, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Baze believes in Chirrut and that's enough.





	[podfic] belief undoes your disbelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [belief undoes your disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910274) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Backstory, Originally Posted On Tumblr, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:02:53  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_belief%20undoes%20your%20disbelief_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0746.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
